The Scroll
by sasuke uchiha fan 1
Summary: about a 16 year old name Dom that gets blind by himself and starts to fell the powers of t he blind and join up with countless warriors and enemys to find the Scroll of Margues


Chapter 1 Special Care

As I got up wide awake from a dream, I saw a shadow with a fading figure walking out of the camp I rubbed my eyes trying to get a good look but the shadowed figure was gone. I tried getting up to follow the Figure but I couldn't move I felt like I was paralyzed as I tried to wake up my friends. there seemed to be something wrong with their eyes it looked like their eyes where sowed together I panicked "wh-what the fu-fuck is Going on here" I was panicking a lot as if I was alone "damnit" but then I heard something behind me almost like a human voice "Get up you worthless Trash" "what…who are you?"

He smiled with Greave then spoke "my name is your worst Nightmare"

I gasped for air but as soon as h pulled out his blade a bunch of greenish mutants coming out from the woods like a pack of wild wolves "damn looks like ill deal with you later but for now we need to cook up a plan of opportune-" before he could finish his sentence he fell to the ground as if he was shot but as I looked closely the back of his neck was glowing. "Yo man you ok you don't look to good"... "I'm fine...idiot." as he passed out on to the ground I saw the Mutants still running towards us clichéd my eyes really tight and when I opened my eyes a flash of bright lights rushed into my eyes " gawhh my eyes!" I yelled in pain as there were a couple of giggles. "He he" the girl giggled as she was covering her mouth then she spoke after she was done giggling "you ok?" I rubbed my eyes and looked forward in front of me and there she was a girl with black hair with pinkish highlights about 16 years of age and a perfect match for yours truly me. "Yeah...thanks um who are you?" I smiled "my name is Kiara but people call me Kia especially the close ones!" my heart started to pound. "Oh uh...Really nice to meet you… names Dom Maverick!" I smiled with dignity "I know...Silly your friends told me all about you" she winked at me as I was reaching for my cell phone from back pocket. As I dialed Jaccs number from my phone he answered with a "hello" Jaccs said into the phone "Jaccs thank god why is there a chick watching me?" I whispered into my phone. "It's the girl I saved just for you "Jaccs said but she was just smiling at me it was cute but damn I'm pretty sure she doesn't smile all the time "Let's be friends" she said with a smile that I couldn't resist. "Ok I Guess" as I got up from the Grass I felt like I was gasping for air "gawhh…damnit" "yeah man I don't think you would want to move? He spoke into the phone. "What the fu-" before I could finish my sentence I saw red stains on my clean well now dirty shirt. "God damnit I'm fucking bleeding!" "Oh no I'm sorry I didn't mean too?" then i put my ear back to the phone "Dude why the hell am I Bleeding!" Jaccs gasped then breathed slowly "Zech-…She's Dead Dom." I dropped my phone to the floor as I heard him say she's dead then as I turned towards the girl she was half a mile away by now then as I looked to the phone all I heard was "don't let Kia out of your sight" then the transmission ends "God damnit" follows the trail of wet tears that was placed on the dirt road "Kia..Kia...Where are you?" As I looked up into the sky I saw a reddish creature flying threw the sky that appears to be a dragon. "Damn I got to find her fast" as I kept on walking straight I heard some crying near the bushes I pulled out my blade and called her name "Kiara…Kiara is that you?" I wondered near the bushes by sticking my head over the bush and to see if she was there and just my luck she was..."Kiara I jumped to her landing on one knee "you ok?" I asked her as polite as I could "no your friend is dead because of me" she cried and I was in shock of what she told me. "What happened to her?" I gave her a look that she never would talk to me but she did "she was killed by my Twin Liora." I was in shocked she had a sibling... Especially a sister "so why are you running away you had nothing to do with the murder?" "No but I was there I could of stopped it but I was too weak." She started to tear up as her eyes started to swell up with tears. "it's alright ill deal with her soon enough you just need to be careful alright and when I'm doing this I don't want anyone an my way got it" I smiled at her showing that she is safe and out of harm's way "I'm so sorry but I can't let you kill my sister" she responded. "So I guess where enemies?" I said with a lack of preposition then in the distance behind Kiara I saw the rest of my friends coming at me in there fighting stance I started to pull out my blade so I can be reassured if they were coming at me or her "Dom Don't you dare pull your sword unless you're willing to die for your own cause" Jaccs said with a yell. I didn't understand what he meant by my own cause "what do you mean by my own cause?" I froze if he meant that I was the one who killed someone. I took a step back as my eyes started to swell with tears "I killed Zeph-" I paused for a moment and backed up by walking towards the river with my blade in my hand. "I'm a...ki-killer!" pulls the blade up to his face by slashing my face which the sharp blade went and cut both my eyes and then my eye vision started to turn towards a blackish grey I yelled in pain for an hour until the stinging stopped I banged my sword into a bunch of piled rocks and then as I looked at the rocks that I banged I saw a huge sound wave which goes on for hours I even saw my friends and the nearest town was I felt released from my pain and sorrow I might just give her a chance if I get to drink some nice wet soothing beer I felt refreshed just for thinking about it as I reached in my pocket I found a huge black cloth for anything I could use it for but instead I tied the cloth over my eyes so that no one can see what happened to me nor will they ever will. As I ran passed my friends or so called friends I felt dumb enough to flick them off. "Screw you Dom" Jaccs yelled out loud then they noticed something different about me something that was over my eyes. "Hey did yall see that cloth on Dom's eyes" Roku Gestured "I'll follow him he won't even know I'm there" Kiara pointed out Jaccs nodded and then turn towards Roku and everyone else.

(Meanwhile back with Dom)

I felt someone watching me but I was getting closer towards the city and by the time I was about to reach the city a pack of crooks caught me by tagging me with a dart "hey watch wher-" before I could finish I collapsed onto the ground face first. I felt dizzy but that didn't stop me from doing anything I looked up and jumped back onto my feet trying to catch my breath as I did a fist came flying at me I couldn't resist but to dodge it I can see the sound of their watches making a sound to tell me where they were. As I turned to the one that punched me I extended my left arm giving him a jab in the left side of the face and after I did that I jumped up into the air and did a summersault which did a lot of damage to his face but that's not all as the two other crooks came charging at me with pitch forks I smirked at them and jumped where their heads where at and did a 360 kick which knocked them out with a straight K.O.

As I looked above my head I heard a girl smirk "he your good" I knew that voice from earlier today "Kiara?" she nodded "yes...so me and the guys want to know why you have a cloth around your eyes?" I nodded "very well but you need to promise me you didn't see anything got it?" "Yeah yeah got it" as I lifted up the cloth I heard a huge scream and two arms around my waist "what are you doing" there's something in the sky coming straight towards us" she yelled and she was right because I saw huge sound waves coming towards us "Kiara I want you to hold on tight ok" "she nodded" we were off, I was going full speed to my max potential to be honest I could be going on for miles but the flying beast was flying everywhere I was losing his signal and then as I felt a small sound wave going over my head I felt relieved "Jaccs!" Kia yelled out loud as Jaccs winked at us he literally grabbed his blade from his back and said "DIE mwhahahaha" as he swung his blade forward releasing a huge white line of deadly force of energy. As I turned around I saw that the dragon was slashed open and turning into little particles called dust. "Damn Jaccs that was a one hit combo but I bet you I would've done better" Roku said in sarcasm. I smirked a bit at Roku's remark as dropped down from the branches with Kiara in my hands. "Yo Dom I need to ask you something" Jaccs replied. But I didn't turn back all I did was no and look down. I couldn't let them see me like this so never showed my face so I hid my face inside my hoodie. "…" I kept my silence and my cool to make sure they know that I'm all good. "We just wanted to know…Why you have the black cloth covering your eyes are in a fan club or something. As he said that I replied to his comment with a deep lonesome voice. "You really wanna see" they all nodded and sat down on the dirt road floor with big smiles on their faces. "Kiara you might want to turn around" I said with lonesome voice. As she did so I started to untie the knot from the back of my head as I did I grabbed my cloth covering my eyes I gasped and started to slowly bring it down. The cloth was gone from my face and there was silence in the area. "…" so as I was about to put it back on Kiara turned around to see if I was finish she saw a little bit of the part I was covering my eyes With my cloth I looked down in lonesome as if I wasn't part of the group anymore. As I tied the knot I smirked and started to walk away. Everyone was quiet to quiet in fact didn't look back but I did hear footsteps coming from behind me as I did so Kiara was coming towards me I felt her aura it was pure good with a hint of sadness. Then I felt her chest on my back with her arms wrapped around me I looked down and smiled "Kia thank you." She rubbed her tears into the back of my shirt crying. "Dom did I make you do that?" she asked. "I didn't nod because I didn't want to see her cry. Actually I didn't like women crying at all its just who I am. "I didn't nod but I felt I need to cheer her up as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a jewelry box with zephie's name on it but I felt that she needed some comfort "I grabbed her hand that was on my chest and put the jewelry box in her hand making her squeeze to help her know that she was well cared for as she looked at the Jewelry box and looked back at me I flashed stepped by disappearing out of sight then as she turned around I was in front of her smiling "don't you want to open it" I asked her with a nice and gentle voice * she smiled and lifted the box with her left hand. As she did she gasped and put her hand on her torso "Dom it's beautiful" she smiled and I smirked but what she didn't noticed is that I had my arms around her face was in my chest then I felt her hands on my back I smiled. As I looked up Jaccs was walking towards me. "Yo Dom you do know me and Kia are going with you right" I felt shocked that they still where my friends "but what about everyone else" Roku and Rikyu and will be joining us soon I told them to go into town and pick up some more supplies." I nodded. "Can you keep up?" Jaccs nodded "of course I am stronger then you!" jaccs said with a smile flexing his arm muscle. "I laughed "yeah but you do still have a Big Gut" Jaccs nodded "yeah he I've been working on that I do Two Hundred pushups a day and three hundred sit-ups every two days thank you very much" Jaccs said giving me a dirty look. I smirked and started to walk towards the area I encountered the Dragon then as I got to the spot I halted and threw a rock at Jaccs head. "You prick" rubbing his forehead while picking up the rock. "Take this" Jaccs said as he threw the rock. As the rock was coming at me I waited two inches before grabbing it and throwing it back at Jaccs. "What the fu-Gawh!" gets hit again in the same place. I smirked as Jaccs was still rubbing his head from wear I hit him "I am totally going to get you for this" He yelled. I was just standing there as he went on and on of how he needs to keep his good looks. For me...Well I just smiled at the good times we had especially the girls we would fight over. As I turned around I saw a couple of houses that seemed to be a ranch of some sort. "Yo Jaccs do you wanna check it out maybe there's some people here…and maybe just maybe they can help us fix your head and maybe clean my huge gash that was hurting my eyes" I said as Jaccs and I nodded as Kia was looking at the necklace that I gave her.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thank you everyone for reading this chapter means a lot to me and for making this story it just makes me want to write more. The next chapter is basically a filler of what Roku and Rikyu went to get the supplies Dom and Kia won't be in the next chapter but Jaccs will be at the very beginning of story. And if you're wondering who Rikyu and Roku are there basically friends of mine in the real world hope you liked my story will try to get more uploaded well take care for now!


End file.
